There's No Mistake
by MageMew
Summary: Have you ever heard of a "Government Conspiracy" before? You probably think that the people who believe it are all tin-foil lunatics. But I'm here to tell you that there's a huge movement, right under your nose, to try and destroy all you stand for. Just make sure they don't read it, okay? (Rated M for drug use, violence, death, and cursing. Loosely based off the song "Panda Hero")


**(AN: Hey guys, it's MageMew! I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update FM, but sometimes, it takes a while for me to write something. So, to tide you over, I'm making another story. If you're uncomfortable with drug use, violence, mentions of death, or cursing, then this story is not for you. Think of it as a total 180 from FM. This was inspired by Panda Hero, produced by Hachi-P, and preformed by Gumi.. Enjoy!**

**I do not claim ownership over the characters used in this story, nor do I claim to be associated with any companies that associate with Vocaloid. The Vocaloid software is a registered trademark of Yamaha, and all characters used in this fanfiction are registered trademarks of their respective companies. This is a fan-made work of fiction, created for non-profit entertainment. Any resemblance to events, places, or persons not associated with the source material in this story, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.)**

Every city has its seedy underbelly, no matter where you go. Pick any metropolis, and you can bet that there's a back alley, a street, an entire neighborhood, that people would describe as "sketchy" when they're being kind. If you do live in a city, I don't need to describe it for you, especially if you happen to live in that place; trash is in some unsightly places, scrap wood practically makes the sidewalk, and metal pipes are practically everywhere. If you were to play a game of darts, there's a chance that, instead of a dart, they give you a needle. Just hope it's not a used one.

Well, that's the reality I live in.

It's on the outskirts of a town (although it's a city to literally everyone else) called "Terrace." The place I live in is called "Poppy Town," because when there is a green patch, poppies are the main flower. No prizes for guessing why there are so many poppies here. We have the whole stereotype spectrum here; druggies, prostitutes, drug dealers, gangs. If you can name it, we probably have it, except for civilization. The buildings are worse for wear, the streets are dirty, and the air probably isn't that breathable, either. Despite all of that, I still love Poppy Town. It's a little run down, but I've lived here since I was a runaway. It's not like the dirt is anything new. Plus, it has a well-kept baseball field, probably the only well-kept part of this dump.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? How rude of me. Well, my name's Megumi Megpoid, though no one here calls me that. My close friends call me Gumi. I had some troubles with my family when I was 13, so I packed up some things in a suitcase, and ran away. I probably shouldn't have run away at such a young age, but I was lucky. I got taken in by a gang called The Pandas. They're more like a family to me than any of my real family is. The Pandas consists of drug dealers and baseball fanatics. The higher-ups, like me, happen to be both.

The leader of the gang is a girl named Miku Hatsune, though people who aren't high enough don't call her that. Her nickname is "Rolling Girl," which was given to her when she stopped no less than three home runs during a game, one of which was apparently real flashy. She's the optimistic type, putting a smile on her face wherever she goes. She's a ray of sunshine, and probably one of the richest people in Poppy Town. She actually lives in Terrace itself, with her girlfriend, Luka Megurine, aka "Lariat." I'm still not sure how she got that nickname. Both of them are real pretty girls, with hair color that comes out of a bottle. They could afford the good, long lasting stuff, because Lariat's parents are apparently owners of some successful stock company and they give her money just for breathing. The two don't let it get to their head, though. Thing is, Rolling Girl and Lariat work in the actual 'business' part, not the 'fighting' part. That's not to say that they couldn't hurt you, they just aren't the type to.

The interim leader whenever Rolling Girl is in Terrace is Mew Sakamoto, aka "Line," named because she is the best damn runner you've ever seen. She can hit a ball and get to third base, when the same hit would only get a normal person to first base. She's known for two other things; one, being a crazy cat lady, and two, being the best-known marijuana grower in Poppy Town. Many of her clients call her "Catnip" for those two reasons. Line was the one who taught me to never smoke the shit I sell. Her hair doesn't come out of a bottle, but you probably wouldn't believe that. Her hair is black, and her skin is almost paper white. It's a bit scary. Just like Rolling Girl and Lariat, Line isn't one to get into fights, although she does keep a 9 mil in her purse, just in case shit gets crazy. I guess it's an occupational hazard, if one counts weed growing and selling as an occupation.

There are other members, too, but they'll be introduced as I tell you guys the story.

You gotta promise me one thing, though; when you do read this, make sure this story never, _never_ gets to Mayor Douchebag over at Terrace. Not only will it give our city a bad name, but The Pandas will be out for good, and we already had a close call with them. I'm being fucking serious.

Got it?

Alright then.

Oh, by the way, you're not allowed to call me Gumi. You don't know me well enough.

Call me my street nickname; "_Panda Hero_."

**(AN: I hoped you enjoyed chapter one! Sorry it's so disjointed, I'm trying out a new way of writing. And sorry about the cliffhanger. See you in chapter 2!)**


End file.
